The following invention is directed to a system for controlling the position of a tethered unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), and more particularly, to control the position of the tethered unmanned aerial vehicle by sensing the angular vector of the tether connected thereto as a function of the tether strain and/or orientation relative to the platform at the connection point to the UAV.
Unmanned aerial vehicles, have the ability to hover. UAVs, such as multiple rotor helicopters, can be tethered for safety, communications, and long term power. This increases the ability of these crafts to stay aloft. This provides the benefit of being able to maintain a consistent visual monitoring of a specified area. These aircraft typically rely on either visual or satellite navigation in order to maintain their location relative to the ground. Automated visual systems from machine vision utilize lighted or reflected beacons mounted on the aircraft or ground. These systems can lose visual lock as a function of atmospheric conditions or shifting of the light or beacon causing the aircraft to lose position or fail.
Other aircraft utilize satellite or GPS navigation systems. These systems are satisfactory, however radio frequency noise, both intended and ambient, or loss of satellite integrity, can cause the aircraft to lose position or fail. As present applications require higher reliability over long periods of time, traditional methods like those above result in a high probability of failure.
Accordingly, a system and method for overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art is desired.